


SLY Flashback--College Chatfics

by iconicklaine



Series: Someone Like You [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicklaine/pseuds/iconicklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of flashback chatfics for my story, "Someone Like You." For those of you who haven't read SLY, Kurt and Blaine never got together, Kurt stayed at Dalton, and they're secretly in love with each other, but afraid to tell the truth. Kurt went to Pratt in Brooklyn, and Blaine to Berklee in Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLY Flashback--College Chatfics

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season 2, up to “Sexy” but AU after that. 
> 
> Warnings: Profanity and mentions of sex. Also, clueless boys.
> 
> Thanks to Mimsy for coding, and for keeping me sane as I finish posting the revamped chapters and flashback fics for SLY. Also thanks to Nachochang (on Tumblr) for asking me to write some flashback chatfics reminiscent of the text exchanges in SLY.

**October 5, 2012**

**From Kurt:**  
If I die on this bus I will haunt you for the rest of your life.

 **From Blaine:**  
How bad is it?

 **From Kurt:**  
I might be sitting next to a chicken.

 **From Blaine:**  
Is he cute?

 **From Kurt:**  
Chicken, not rooster. I was paying attention at the Davies Farm field trip, thank you very much.

 **From Blaine:**  
You went to Davies?!!!!

 **From Kurt:**  
Many times, yes. My teachers were not that creative. I take it you also ate your sack lunch on a hay truck next to a pig pen?

 **From Blaine:**  
I LOVE DAVIES FARM.

 **From Kurt:**  
Of course you do.

 **From Blaine:**  
Maybe we saw each other there, when we were kids.

 **From Kurt:**  
I don't remember a munchkin climbing on fences while serenading the goats with "Old McDonald," so no.

 **From Blaine:**  
God, I miss you.

 **From Kurt:**  
It's only been a few weeks, Blaine. 

**From Kurt:**  
I miss you too.

 **From Blaine:**  
:) :) :) :)

 **From Kurt:**  
Really, Blaine? You're too old for emoticons.

 **From Blaine:**  
So you're not really sitting next to a chicken, right?

 **From Kurt:**  
No. But the woman sitting next to me is wearing a hat that looks like a chicken.

 **From Blaine:**  
You're not sitting next to Rachel?

 **From Kurt:**  
NO.

 **From Blaine:**  
What now?

 **From Kurt:**  
She's reading Finn's goodbye letter. Out. Loud.

 **From Blaine:**  
Again?

 **From Kurt:**  
Again.

 **From Blaine:**  
I don't think I bought enough booze for this weekend.

 **From Kurt:**  
Probably not. I still can't believe you get away with that fake I.D.

 **From Blaine:**  
I'm charming.

 **From Kurt:**  
If you say so.

 **From Blaine:**  
Wouldn't YOU say so?

 **From Kurt:**  
On occasion.

 **From Blaine:**  
Aww, come on. You are SO charmed by me.

 **From Kurt:**  
On occasion.

 **From Blaine:**  
43 minutes!

 **From Kurt:**  
If we don't crash. I'm pretty sure the driver is high.

 **From Blaine:**  
Well hurry up. I'm going crazy waiting.

 **From Kurt:**  
You're at the station now?

 **From Blaine:**  
Of course.

 **From Kurt:**  
But we're almost an hour away!

 **From Blaine:**  
42 minutes!

 **From Blaine:**  
Kurt?

 **From Blaine:**  
You still there?

 **From Kurt:**  
You really do miss me.

 **From Blaine:**  
I really do.

 **From Kurt:**  
I thought you were making friends.

 **From Blaine:**  
I am. Loads. 

**From Blaine:**  
But they're not you.

 **From Kurt:**  
:) :) :) :)

 **From Blaine:**  
You're sweet.

 **From Kurt:**  
On occasion.

 **From Kurt:**  
Blaine.

 **From Blaine:**  
Yes?

 **From Kurt:**  
We're in college.

 **From Blaine:**  
I know.

 **From Kurt:**  
I live in New York.

 **From Blaine:**  
I know.

 **From Kurt:**  
I just caught the bus from CHINATOWN to visit you at COLLEGE in BOSTON.

 **From Blaine:**  
:) I KNOW.

 **From Kurt:**  
It's all happening.

 **From Blaine:**  
Told you.

 **From Kurt:**  
Yes. You did. 

**From Blaine:**  
So I'm charming AND prophetic. Throw in gorgeous and I might be the perfect man.

 **From Kurt:**  
Your humility knows no bounds.

 **From Kurt:**  
And you know you're gorgeous.

 **From Blaine:**  
Well if you think so, it must be true.

 **From Kurt:**  
I'm not sleeping on the floor, am I?

 **From Blaine:**  
I bought an air mattress!

 **From Kurt:**  
Lovely. 

**From Blaine:**  
For me. You and Rachel can have the bed.

 **From Kurt:**  
Can we drug her? Otherwise she'll keep me up all night crying.

 **From Blaine:**  
I can slip some melatonin in her screwdriver.

 **From Kurt:**  
Melatonin? Gangsta.

 **From Kurt:**  
And screwdrivers? Please tell me you bought champagne.

 **From Blaine:**  
I am on my way to buy champagne.

 **From Kurt:**  
Good. We can have mimosas instead.

 **From Blaine:**  
Yum.

 **From Kurt:**  
Because we are IN COLLEGE and FABULOUS and we drink mimosas now.

 **From Blaine**  
Will you make the pancake thing?

 **From Kurt:**  
With the cinnamon apples? Of course. I'll always make you the pancake thing.

 **From Blaine:**  
I will hold you to that.

***

**January 14, 2014**

**From Blaine:**  
What about Cabo?

 **From Kurt:**  
No.

 **From Blaine:**  
But why?

 **From Kurt:**  
I can actually hear you whining, Blaine. 

**From Blaine:**  
You vetoed Jamaica.

 **From Kurt:**  
They lynch gays there.

 **From Blaine:**  
WHAT???

 **From Kurt:**  
Not as a practice, but you know, it's something that happens there. Still.

 **From Blaine:**  
Horrifying. 

**From Kurt:**  
Don't you read?

 **From Blaine:**  
I read.

 **From Blaine:**  
I DO.

 **From Kurt:**  
You need to stay up on this stuff, Blaine. Did you even renew your subscription to "The Advocate?"

 **From Blaine:**  
Yes. Most definitely.

 **From Kurt:**  
Do I need to send you a list of the blogs I follow?

 **From Blaine:**  
Absolutely. :) :) 

**From Blaine:**  
So... Cabo?

 **From Kurt:**  
I don't want to be taken hostage over spring break. Key West?

 **From Blaine:**  
With Rachel and Mercedes? No.

 **From Kurt:**  
Why not?

 **From Blaine:**  
I think we'd have a better time there just the two of us, if you know what I mean.

 **From Kurt:**  
Are you raising your eyebrows suggestively right now?

 **From Blaine:**  
Maybe.

 **From Kurt:**  
YOU are boy crazy.

 **From Blaine:**  
I'm not the one going out every night.

 **From Kurt:**  
It's not every night. It's almost every night. And we can still have THAT kind of fun with the girls around. 

**From Blaine:**  
I guess. But it would be so much fun to go somewhere with just you.

 **From Kurt:**  
I haven't seen Mercedes since last summer.

 **From Blaine:**  
And I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving break.

 **From Kurt:**  
I'm coming up next weekend, for that showcase thing.

 **From Blaine:**  
Right. I know. Sorry.

 **From Kurt:**  
Let's table this, and talk about it then, okay? We'll have Rachel along to nip all of our good ideas in the bud, which will save tons of time.

 **From Blaine:**  
We could go skiing with the guys in Colorado.

 **From Kurt:**  
I don't ski.

 **From Blaine:**  
You can wear big sweaters and drink hot liquor by the fire.

 **From Kurt:**  
Hot liquor. That does sound nice. But...

 **From Blaine:**  
I know. Jeff's Stupid Camping Trip.

 **From Kurt:**  
Never again, Blaine. Never again.

 **From Blaine:**  
Okay, so we'll discuss it next weekend.

 **From Kurt:**  
Are you nervous? About the performance?

 **From Blaine:**  
Yes. Sort of.

 **From Kurt:**  
I'm nervous. 

**From Blaine:**  
Gee, thanks.

 **From Kurt:**  
I just know how important this is to you. 

**From Blaine:**  
More than you realize.

 **From Kurt:**  
Do tell.

 **From Blaine:**  
You'll see soon enough.

 **From Kurt:**  
Blaine???? Is there someone special? 

**From Blaine:**  
Perhaps.

 **From Kurt:**  
Will I get to meet him?

 **From Kurt:**  
Blaine?

 **From Blaine:**  
I have class in five. See you next weekend?

 **From Kurt:**  
For sure. 

**From Kurt:**  
Wait!

 **From Blaine:**  
Yes?

 **From Kurt:**  
What should I wear?

 **From Blaine:**  
You look good in everything. Wear whatever you want.

 **From Kurt:**  
Thanks. I'm blushing.

 **From Blaine:**  
Curse your Blackberry. I wish you had FaceTime.

 **From Kurt:**  
You want to see me blush?

 **From Blaine:**  
Oh yes.

 **From Blaine:**  
It's kind of a burning desire.

 **From Kurt:**  
Kind of?

 **From Blaine:**  
I bet you blush all the way down your neck.

 **From Kurt:**  
Very funny.

 **From Kurt:**  
You are trying to be funny, right?

 **From Blaine:**  
Sure.

 **From Kurt:**  
Blaine?

 **From Blaine:**  
Still here.

 **From Kurt:**  
I'm really proud of you. 

**From Blaine:**  
Thank you.

 **From Kurt:**  
Really, REALLY proud of you.

 **From Blaine:**  
:)

 **From Kurt:**  
Can't wait.

***

**February 19, 2014**

**From Kurt:**  
I'm sorry.

 **From Blaine:**  
Stop staying that.

 **From Kurt:**  
But I AM sorry.

 **From Blaine:**  
I'll just go skiing with the guys. I wanted to go anyway.

 **From Kurt:**  
You did?

 **From Blaine:**  
Sure. They're fun. Why not?

 **From Kurt:**  
Okay.

 **From Blaine:**  
Seriously. It's fine.

 **From Kurt:**  
You know I'd rather spend spring break with you.

 **From Blaine:**  
Don't bullshit me. 

**From Kurt:**  
Excuse me?

 **From Blaine:**  
I didn't mean that like it sounds. I just meant that I know you want this chance. You'll have more fun in rehearsals than you would with me. Shit. Would you just call me?

 **From Kurt:**  
Can't. I'm in the library.

 **From Blaine:**  
So take a break and call me.

 **From Kurt:**  
I don't want to pack up all my stuff yet. And I can't just leave it unattended. This is New York, Blaine.

 **From Blaine:**  
I'm aware.

 **From Kurt:**  
I'll call you later. Will you be around?

 **From Blaine:**  
Maybe. I have a date.

 **From Kurt:**  
New guy?

 **From Blaine:**  
Yes.

 **From Kurt:**  
Name?

 **From Blaine:**  
Adam.

 **From Kurt:**  
Last name?

 **From Blaine:**  
Please don't Google my date, Kurt.

 **From Kurt:**  
I won't. Last name?

 **From Blaine:**  
Westchester

 **From Kurt:**  
For real? Blaine.

 **From Blaine:**  
Don't say it.

 **From Kurt:**  
Are you sure you don't come from the same gene pool?

 **From Blaine:**  
Kurt.

 **From Kurt:**  
All that blue blood inbreeding.

 **From Blaine:**  
He's not rich. 

**From Kurt:**  
You mean he's not as rich as your family.

 **From Blaine:**  
Kurt.

 **From Kurt:**  
You're mad. I said I was sorry.

 **From Blaine:**  
I'm not mad! You have to call me. Just sneak into a corner so you can hear my voice. You'd know I'm not mad.

 **From Kurt:**  
There's like, 200 people in here, all badass New Yorkers or people who want to seem like badass New Yorkers. If I make a call, they will kill me.

 **From Blaine:**  
Fine.

 **From Blaine:**  
Caleb still rocking your world?

 **From Kurt:**  
Yes! :)

 **From Blaine:**  
Cool.

 **From Kurt:**  
He's dreamy, Blaine. Like the definition of.

 **From Blaine:**  
So you keep telling me. Does he still text you every five minutes?

 **From Kurt:**  
Are you ever going to let me off the hook for that?

 **From Blaine:**  
For what?

 **From Kurt:**  
I know it bothered you, that night after your showcase. 

**From Blaine:**  
What? The constant texting from your dreamy stalker boyfriend? Nah. 

**From Kurt:**  
I didn't have the phone on during the performance. I told you.

 **From Blaine:**  
Sure.

 **From Kurt:**  
I'm SORRY. Jesus. That's all I ever say to you anymore.

 **From Blaine:**  
Stop it. That's not true.

 **From Kurt:**  
It feels true.

 **From Blaine:**  
I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be happy.

 **From Kurt:**  
Okay.

 **From Blaine:**  
Okay.

 **From Kurt:**  
So tell me about Adam.

 **From Blaine:**  
Can't you just call me so you can hear me gush?

 **From Kurt:**  
No.

 **From Blaine:**  
What do you want to know?

 **From Kurt:**  
Is he a big drinker?

 **From Blaine:**  
I don't know yet. Why?

 **From Kurt:**  
No reason.

 **From Blaine:**  
Kurt. 

**From Blaine:**  
Kurt.

 **From Blaine:**  
KURT!

 **From Kurt:**  
Sorry. I was transfixed by the photo of him doing shots off of a very attractive boy with blackish hair and killer abs. 

**From Blaine:**  
You DID Google him! 

**From Kurt:**  
Of course.

 **From Blaine:**  
Are you on his Facebook?

 **From Kurt:**  
Duh.

 **From Blaine:**  
I haven't even looked at his Facebook.

 **From Kurt:**  
And you agreed to date him? What's wrong with you?

 **From Blaine:**  
Dark hair, huh?

 **From Kurt:**  
I guess he has a type.

 **From Blaine:**  
You think I have killer abs?

 **From Kurt:**  
I did NOT say that. Did I say that? NO.

 **From Blaine:**  
You almost said that.

 **From Kurt:**  
You wish.

 **From Blaine:**  
He's cute, right?

 **From Kurt:**  
Yes, I'll give you that. Oh. He's a senior.

 **From Blaine:**  
Very good. And what are his thoughts on God? Obama? Favorite movies?

 **From Kurt:**  
Blaine.

 **From Blaine:**  
What now?

 **From Kurt:**  
Are you aware that your date likes Shania Twain?

 **From Blaine:**  
So?

 **From Kurt:**  
He has some sort of sports quote as his reason for living.

 **From Blaine:**  
He plays rugby. Hot, right?

 **From Kurt:**  
Very. But, Shania?

 **From Blaine:**  
I like Shania.

 **From Kurt:**  
Name one of her songs.

 **From Blaine:**  
You're Still the One.

 **From Kurt:**  
Everyone knows that one.

 **From Blaine:**  
Any Man of Mine.

 **From Kurt:**  
Everyone knows that one, too.

 **From Blaine:**  
Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?

 **From Kurt:**  
Is that a real song?

 **From Blaine:**  
I can Google.

 **From Kurt:**  
TouchÈ.

 **From Blaine:**  
He's sweet. And hot. And he likes me. 

**From Kurt:**  
Sounds simple enough.

 **From Blaine:**  
Simple is good. I could use some simplicity.

 **From Kurt:**  
Yeah.

 **From Blaine:**  
So I'll see you in a couple of weeks.

 **From Kurt:**  
Nine days. Oh, fair warning -- Rachel plans to bring along one of her vegan coffee cakes. 

**From Blaine:**  
Thanks for the heads up.

 **From Kurt:**  
Maybe I'll get to meet Adam.

 **From Blaine:**  
Maybe.

 **From Kurt:**  
Have to study. See you soon!

 **From Blaine:**  
:) 

**From Blaine:**  
But Kurt, my abs... they ARE killer, right?

 **From Kurt:**  
Well, you're no Mike Chang, but they'll do.

***

**May 11th, 2015**

**From Kurt:**  
The first pair.

 **From Blaine:**  
I'll have to have them hemmed.

 **From Kurt:**  
Just cuff them.

 **From Blaine:**  
(PIC) What about this shirt?

 **From Kurt:**  
Definitely. 

**From Blaine:**  
Thanks. I wish you were here to help me.

 **From Kurt:**  
This works, right?

 **From Blaine:**  
Sure. I just wish you were here.

 **From Kurt:**  
Busy.

 **From Kurt:**  
I have a boyfriend.

 **From Blaine:**  
What does that have to do with anything?

 **From Kurt:**  
I want to spend time with him.

 **From Blaine:**  
You see him all the time. I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving!

 **From Kurt:**  
We've been together over a year, Blaine.

 **From Blaine:**  
Again, what does that have to do with anything?

 **From Kurt:**  
It's serious.

 **From Blaine:**  
AGAIN...

 **From Kurt:**  
Blaine.

 **From Kurt:**  
Blaine.

 **From Kurt:**  
Don't sulk.

 **From Blaine:**  
It's fine. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, anyway. For the thing.

 **From Kurt:**  
So you're coming for sure?

 **From Blaine:**  
For sure.

 **From Kurt:**  
Okay. Good.

 **From Blaine:**  
Good?

 **From Kurt:**  
You're staying with us?

 **From Blaine:**  
I thought this was settled.

 **From Kurt:**  
It is. It's fine.

 **From Blaine:**  
Tell me.

 **From Kurt:**  
Rachel didn't exactly inform me that she invited you to stay with us.

 **From Blaine:**  
Oh. 

**From Kurt:**  
It's fine.

 **From Blaine:**  
I can get a hotel.

 **From Kurt:**  
No. It's fine. Really.

 **From Blaine:**  
Is it Caleb? Is he living with you now?

 **From Kurt:**  
NO. Of course not. He's just over here. A lot.

 **From Blaine:**  
I'll get a hotel room.

 **From Kurt:**  
Don't. It's only one night.

 **From Blaine:**  
Two.

 **From Kurt:**  
Two. It's fine. Two is fine.

 **From Blaine:**  
Anyone else besides Mike and Tina confirm?

 **From Kurt:**  
Santana, Puck and Finn.

 **From Blaine:**  
What about Britt?

 **From Kurt:**  
Maybe. She's trying.

 **From Blaine:**  
I can't wait to see everyone. Thanks for including me.

 **From Kurt:**  
Of course. You're sort of an honorary member. And I'm only a former member anyway.

 **From Blaine:**  
Hang on, I'm checking out.

 **From Kurt:**  
I have to tell you something. And I don't want to tell you, so I will do it while you're focused on something else. I'm not going to be home this summer. I'm staying in NY. 

**From Kurt:**  
Blaine?

 **From Blaine:**  
What? Since when?

 **From Kurt:**  
Since last week, I guess. 

**From Blaine:**  
So I won't see you at all this summer?

 **From Kurt:**  
No. Not unless you come to NY.

 **From Blaine:**  
Shit. 

**From Kurt:**  
Blaine.

 **From Kurt:**  
Blaine?

 **From Blaine:**  
I should go. I have somewhere to be.

 **From Kurt:**  
Okay. See you soon!

 **From Blaine:**  
Really, Kurt? See you soon?

 **From Kurt:**  
What?

 **From Blaine:**  
Nothing.

 **From Kurt:**  
WHAT?

 **From Blaine:**  
You make me sound like just any old friend. 

**From Kurt:**  
You're not just anything. You're my best friend.

 **From Blaine:**  
Right.

 **From Kurt:**  
You ARE.

 **From Blaine:**  
It doesn't feel like it anymore.

 **From Kurt:**  
Ouch.

 **From Blaine:**  
Well? 

**From Kurt:**  
We're growing up.

 **From Blaine:**  
I didn't realize that was synonymous with growing apart.

 **From Kurt:**  
Double ouch.

 **From Blaine:**  
Sorry.

 **From Kurt:**  
You'll always be my best friend, Blaine. Even when we're far apart, or busy, or whatever. It's just bumps. Growing pains or something.

 **From Kurt:**  
Boys, bank accounts and borders, right? They can't bust up our friendship.

 **From Blaine:**  
Apparently they can.

 **From Kurt:**  
Come on. Don't you want me to be happy? 

**From Blaine:**  
Of course. What kind of question is that?

 **From Kurt:**  
Caleb wants us to focus on our relationship this summer. I agreed. 

**From Blaine:**  
And that will make you happy?

 **From Kurt:**  
I certainly hope so.

 **From Blaine:**  
Are you okay? Are you having problems?

 **From Kurt:**  
Maybe. Tiny, tiny problems.

 **From Blaine:**  
Why didn't you tell me?

 **From Kurt:**  
I haven't told anyone. I'm telling you now.

 **From Blaine:**  
What can I do for you? Let me call you.

 **From Kurt:**  
No, he's still sleeping. I don't want to wake him. We kind of got into it last night, and he's only had a few hoursí sleep.

 **From Blaine:**  
Shit, Kurt I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a jerk.

 **From Kurt:**  
You didn't know.

 **From Blaine:**  
Still.

 **From Kurt:**  
It's not that big of a deal. I just want you to know that you're my friend. My best friend. And I care about you so much, okay?

 **From Blaine:**  
Okay. You don't have to say all of that. I just miss you, and I was being a baby about it.

 **From Kurt:**  
I know.

 **From Kurt:**  
You're probably my favorite person in the world. You know that?

 **From Blaine:**  
Probably?

 **From Kurt:**  
You know what I mean.

 **From Blaine:**  
:)

 **From Kurt:**  
Just the one?

 **From Blaine:**  
:) :)

 **From Kurt:**  
Come on. You know you want to.

 **From Blaine:**  
:) :) :) :) :)

 **From Kurt:**  
;)

***

**January 1, 2016**

**From Blaine:**  
You still in the house?

 **From Kurt:**  
asgahsgoihwreoigh

 **From Blaine:**  
You can type that but you can't type Y or N?

 **From Kurt:**  
Y

 **From Blaine:**  
So are you still here?

 **From Kurt:**  
Y

 **From Blaine:**  
Where are you?

 **From Kurt:**  
Don't know. Darkness.

 **From Blaine:**  
Are you in a bed?

 **From Kurt:**  
N

 **From Blaine:**  
Are you upstairs or downstairs?

 **From Kurt:**  
Maybe.

 **From Blaine:**  
I smell flowers. Do you smell flowers?

 **From Kurt:**  
Cheese. 

**From Blaine:**  
It smells like cheese?

 **From Kurt:**  
Y

 **From Blaine:**  
Are you in the kitchen?

 **From Kurt:**  
???

 **From Blaine:**  
Are you on the floor?

 **From Kurt:**  
Probably.

 **From Blaine:**  
Are you under the kitchen table?

 **From Kurt:**  
!!!

 **From Blaine:**  
Did you figure out where you are?

 **From Kurt:**  
Butler's pantry.

 **From Blaine:**  
You're so far away! 

**From Kurt:**  
Where are you?

 **From Blaine:**  
A complete sentence. Are you awake now?

 **From Kurt:**  
I am awake, but I am not alive.

 **From Blaine:**  
I told you to drink water.

 **From Kurt:**  
You are the authority on surviving excessive alcohol consumption. I forgot.

 **From Blaine:**  
You are definitely awake. Come find me.

 **From Kurt:**  
I can't move my legs.

 **From Blaine:**  
Are you hurt?

 **From Kurt:**  
N

 **From Blaine:**  
Then what?

 **From Kurt:**  
Jeff is laying on my legs. He won't move. 

**From Blaine:**  
You and Jeff are in the butler's pantry?

 **From Kurt:**  
And Thad.

 **From Blaine:**  
How is that possible? It's a very tiny room. It's not even a room.

 **From Kurt:**  
It's bigger than my apartment in NY.

 **From Blaine:**  
Total lie. How are 3 of you sleeping in there?

 **From Kurt:**  
4

 **From Blaine:**  
?

 **From Kurt:**  
I am sleeping on Trent. Jeff is sleeping on me. Thad is sleeping on Jeff.

 **From Blaine:**  
How the hell did that happen?

 **From Kurt:**  
I have no idea. Please help me.

 **From Blaine:**  
I'm upstairs.

 **From Kurt:**  
So come downstairs.

 **From Blaine:**  
I am never drinking again.

 **From Kurt:**  
You say that every time.

 **From Blaine:**  
I don't even know how I ended up in this bed.

 **From Kurt:**  
Nick. He took pity on you.

 **From Blaine:**  
Why?

 **From Kurt:**  
Because you are sometimes pitiful, and last night was one of those times.

 **From Blaine:**  
I'm fine without a boyfriend. 

**From Kurt:**  
Me too. Although the way Trent is touching my ass, I may already have a new one.

 **From Blaine:**  
I don't need a boyfriend. I don't need anybody. 

**From Kurt:**  
That's basically the chorus of the song you made up last night... and sang over and over again until Nick put you to bed.

 **From Blaine:**  
Please tell me you're kidding.

 **From Kurt:**  
YouTube. Check it.

 **From Blaine:**  
I want to die.

 **From Kurt:**  
It's not that embarrassing. I think. I was drunk. Maybe it's awful.

 **From Blaine:**  
No. I mean I want to die. My body is dead, and I want to go with it. To a happy place, where vomit and headaches and stupid ex-boyfriends don't exist.

 **From Kurt:**  
Take me with you.

 **From Blaine:**  
I would, you know.

 **From Kurt:**  
I know.

 **From Blaine:**  
I'd take you anywhere. Everywhere. You know what I mean.

 **From Kurt:**  
You'll have to, because I can't feel my legs.

 **From Blaine:**  
No seriously.

 **From Kurt:**  
Is this about London?

 **From Blaine:**  
It's far. So far.

 **From Kurt:**  
You'll love it. 

**From Blaine:**  
You would love it. I bet you would love it.

 **From Kurt:**  
I bet I would.

 **From Blaine:**  
I might love it.

 **From Kurt:**  
That's what I said.

 **From Blaine:**  
I might not come back.

 **From Kurt:**  
I know.

 **From Blaine:**  
I wish you were upstairs.

 **From Kurt:**  
I wish you were downstairs.

 **From Blaine:**  
Well you know what they say?

 **From Kurt:**  
They who?

 **From Blaine:**  
If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with.

 **From Kurt:**  
That's a song.

 **From Blaine:**  
It's poetry. The poetry of truth. 

**From Kurt:**  
You do realize I'm locked in a tiny pantry with $80,000 worth of fine china and three disgustingly drunk Warblers. How exactly am I supposed to love the ones I'm with?

 **From Blaine:**  
I'm coming. I'm coming.

 **From Kurt:**  
Thank you.

 **From Blaine:**  
Will you make the pancakes?

 **From Kurt:**  
I am no longer human, and therefore cannot cook.

 **From Blaine:**  
Please? :) :)

 **From Kurt:**  
I am going to pee on Jeff in about two minutes.

 **From Blaine:**  
Pretty please? :) :) :) 

**From Kurt:**  
Stop it.

 **From Blaine:**  
I'm upright. I'm coming. I see the stairs.

 **From Kurt:**  
I think I figured out why it smells like cheese in here. Stop texting and run.

 **From Blaine:**  
Please will you make the pancakes?

 **From Kurt:**  
Y

 **From Blaine:**  
:) :) :) :)


End file.
